Dismisses Gone Wrong
by cKyMargera
Summary: See what happens when this Dismisses goes wrong..


Hi I'm Ellen and I'm about to be on Dismissed. I'm looking for a guy that is funny and nice. I guess We'll just see what happens..  
  
I walk into the park where I'm supposed to meet my 2 dates. First of all a tall guy with brown hair approaches me.  
  
He is wearing a black shirt and blakc pants. He looks like your typical frat boy to me. He greets me.  
  
"Hello my name is Brandon."  
  
I smile at him and saw hi im Ellen and give him a hug. A few moments later another guy waslk towards me.   
  
He is not that tall or short and he has black hair. He is wearing a blue collar shirt and black pant.  
  
He greets me and tell me his name is Rich. Neither of them look intimadated  
  
My first date is with Brandon we go to a nice park with night lights. He tells me about himself.  
  
Then he pulls the timeout card on Rich. So we go sit down. He says that he is going to be a director  
  
and that he has 4 sisters. He is really nice and I feel comfortable around him.  
  
Then Rich comes back. He doesn't seem to be in a hurry he's not that worried.  
  
"ok now we are going to have some dinner and get out of this lame park" Rich comments  
  
Oh tension is rising. We have diner at a nice restaurant called "Val Dadfo". Rich orders me anything.  
  
He tells me that about his pans for the future and Brandon smirks at him telling and they argue for a second.  
  
Then Rich pulls out the du du du duun timeout card. So Brandon goes away and I'm actually a little excited  
  
to get to know more about Rich. He tells me about my life and we talk and laugh. I told him that I was feeling  
  
somthing between us more so than Brandon and I.  
  
Then he looks at me with his bight eyes and stares at me. I am puzzled.  
  
"what" I asked.  
  
"Well, it's just your great and.."  
  
"oh that's so sweet" I cut him off  
  
"but...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"There's something you need to know..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Im uhm...gay"  
  
Silcence. You could hear the circkets chirp. The camera man for MTV starts mumbling something.  
  
I just stare at him letting the words hang in the air. And he looks waiting for an answer. I didn'y know  
  
what to do so all of a sudden I start laughing as hard as I can. He looks at me puzzled.  
  
"What's so funny" he asks.  
  
(I laugh)"the thing you said about you're gay you really had me going"  
  
"no...really I am gay"  
  
There is another long akward silcence.  
  
"oh" I mumble.  
  
Then Brandon comes back and looks at me sitting there helpless and confused.  
  
"Wow looks liek you had a great time with this loser"  
  
I just stare at the floor...and say nothing. Then the MTV people tell me I have to make a desicion on who I "dismiss".  
  
So I make up my mind with no delay.  
  
"Well Brandon i Had a great time with you at the park It was so beautiful and nice and you're a very sweet guy.  
  
"Rich diner was great and on our timeout you kind of...hum ..opened up.."  
  
"this wasn't I mean was a hard descion so Rich you are dimissed"  
  
Rich smiles and wishes me a great time with Brandon I smile back and thank him.  
  
"You've made the right choice..That guy was a loser.."  
  
"no he's just..not my type.."  
  
"Oh really..well I might need to tell you something..I am...gay"  
  
"WHAT!?!..HOW CAN YOU BE GAY WHEN I JUST PICKED YOU!! HOW IN THE HELL DID I GET NOT ONE BUT TWO GAY GUYS!"  
  
"Im sorry...I just thought..oh nevermind..just calm down everyone is looking at you...what do you mean 2?"  
  
"Rich is gay too...that is why I picked you!"  
  
"Oh really...well Im sorry...Rich isn't really a loser I just said that to get more attention"  
  
I just stare at him dumbfounded. he walks away and out the door. Oh well I guess I can just go home.  
  
So I walk out the door but wouldn't you know it Rich and Brandon are making out right outside the door.  
  
I leave not wanting to see anymore.  
  
MTV tells me to do the ending for dismissed. So I do and answer the questions.  
  
"Thanks...for nothing MTV! I thought you were going to hooke me up! Screw you and to hell with your show!"  
  
THE END 


End file.
